The Drill
by Rose Stetson
Summary: Eadlyn once reflected on a drill they'd had when she was three. What was it like?


I paced the bunker, the little kitten-heeled slippers Mary kept beside my bed each night clacking against the cement with each step. With one hand, I tried to close the top of my thin robe. With the other, I tried to calm my nauseated stomach by caressing the small bump which now announced the coming of Maxon's and my third child some five or six months from now.

"Your Majesty."

I looked up as the guard at the door greeted a party entering at the top of the staircase which would lead down to our room. Since he wasn't looking at me, I gathered that greeting meant that my husband would be here in a few moments.

"How's the drill going so far, Keeper?" Maxon asked as his footsteps traveled down the stairs.

"We were able to get the Queen safely down here with minimal intervention," Keeper reported.

"Intervention?" I could hear Maxon's concern as well as a pause in the steps.

"We carried her, Your Majesty," he said as if it hadn't been much of a chore.

I heard the footsteps hasten even as I remembered how I'd gotten to the bunker. The sirens. A rough shake from a guard. An attempt to stand. Dizziness.

I stopped pacing and put a hand as close to my stomach as I could in an attempt to quell any lingering nausea.

Before my knees could have fully buckled, Keeper had swept his arms under my legs and put me into the arms of a nearby guard. I still wasn't sure what was worse, the incremental worsening of my nausea with each running step the guard took, or the fact that I'd heaved up my dinner the moment I got inside.

Only a moment later, Maxon came into view and headed toward me, his eyes concerned as he looked me over. His eyes looked relieved to discover that I wasn't passed out on a cot somewhere.

"Where are my children?" I demanded, looking straight at Officer Keeper. "Where are my babies?"

Maxon's eyebrows shot up as he turned back to Keeper. I thought Maxon felt the guard had somehow buried the lead in his report.

"We're still waiting for Eadlyn and Ahren?"

I nodded, the worry in my heart dripping into the nausea with each passing moment. My three-year-old twins were still in the less protected walls of the palace instead of with me. Even if this was just a drill like everyone kept telling me, I needed to be able to see them. To be able to know that they were safe.

Maxon wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. As he did so, I realized I was trembling with the severity of my anxiety. I put my hand on his chest, not realizing until after I'd found it that I was seeking to hear the steady beating of his heart, hoping for it to calm me in some small way.

"Were they in with Nanny already?" he asked as he looked over at me.

I rapidly nodded, tears pricking at my eyes. "I went in to kiss them good night after dinner." I pulled my arms in and crossed them in an attempt to warm myself in the chill of the cement room. "I was feeling a little tired, so I decided to go to bed early. Next thing I knew, the guards were waking me up."

Maxon put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in so he could kiss my temple as he attempted to warm me. "It's just a drill," he murmured in my ear. "I'm sure they're fine."

I rubbed my sternum, my chest feeling tight with the stress. "Where are Marlee, Carter, Kile and Josie?"

It felt a bit like I couldn't breathe with all of the worry that was crowding in on my breath.

"We're here!"

I whipped around to see Carter carrying a drowsy Kile in his arms as Marlee held the baby tucked into the crook of her arm. The edges of my vision danced with blackness, and I realized what a bad idea that had been as Maxon guided me to one of the cots in the corner.

"America," he murmured with a look of concern. "Do I need to get a doctor?"

"I'm fine," I insisted as I tried to stand up.

"America."

His tone was insistent, and I knew that arguing would do no good. I sighed as I leaned up against the wall, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"You relax," he said, putting a hand on my knee. "I'll get the kids, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Officer Keeper said with a shake of his head. "But that's not a good idea."

Maxon and I both looked up at him, knowing exactly what he was going to say. Neither of us enjoyed hearing it though.

"Excuse me?" Maxon asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked back over at the guard.

"This may technically be a drill," he said with a nod as if he understood our hesitation to sit and wait. "But you are the King, sir. Your safety is our number one priority."

Maxon's eyes narrowed, and I remembered more than a few moments in which Maxon had or had wanted to put his own safety on the line for me and the other Selected girls. He had even gone so far as to take a bullet for me. I didn't think he would take kindly to being told to stay put when our children were still unaccounted for.

As if Keeper had read the determination in my husband's eyes, his expression changed. "I'll personally go and see to it that they're safe." Then, without waiting for any confirmation of his action, he hurried up the stairs.

Maxon watched him go and exhaled slowly. "Some days, I hate being king," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

I offered him a weak smile as if I understood, and he turned his attention to me.

"You look pale."

I managed a thin chuckle as he sat beside me. "Ever the flatterer," I teased. Still, I sighed as he scooted back on the cot so that he was leaning his back against the wall like me. "I think I'm on edge because they woke me up."

"Oh?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me, and I rested my cheek on his shoulder.

"I don't know if you ever knew this, but during one of the raids during the Selection, Aspen literally bounded into my room, shook me awake while the sirens blared, grabbed my robe and my shoes, and got me to safety," I explained softly. "For a moment today, it was like I was still seventeen."

He was silent as he dropped a hand to my belly, caressing the spot where our unborn child grew within me. "No wonder you were worried about the kids," he murmured with a sympathetic smile in my direction.

I leaned into him, grateful as I ran one hand up and down his arm that this man was my husband and the father of my children. I wasn't quite sure what I would do without him.

"All the same, I think I'd feel more comfortable if you'd let the doctor take a look at you." The lines around his mouth were taut with worry, but before I could say a word, I could hear chattering from the entrance.

I'd know that sweet little voice anywhere!

"Eadlyn!" I cried as I moved to stand.

As quickly as I moved, Maxon was faster, and he steadied me as I hurried to the stairs. I melted against Maxon as I saw Aspen carrying my little princess down the stairs, a large stuffed panda bear in her arms. She babbled almost incoherently to him, but he listened to every word. Behind him, Carter Woodwork carried a still sleeping Ahren.

"Mommy!" Eadlyn cried as she saw me. She flung her arms wide and nearly launched herself into my arms, but Aspen seemed to slow her movement before I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheeks, tears of relief streaming down my cheeks. The panda dropped to the floor as if it had been suddenly forgotten.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home with your wife?" Maxon asked, his tone gruffer than usual, but I suspected it was more out of gratitude than out of even the slightest anger.

"I had some work I wanted to finish up before tomorrow's council meeting," Aspen said with a nod of deference to Maxon as he picked up the panda and set it on a chair. "When I heard the sirens and saw them carry America down here, I figured I'd do what I could to help get the children."

"Thank you," I whispered, snuggling Eadlyn close to me again. I breathed in the scent of her freshly washed dark hair as I watched Carter put Ahren on the cot beside Kile.

She squirmed, clearly over the reunion and ready to make her rounds. No matter how little I wanted to let go of her, I knew I couldn't fight her for long, and I gave into her demands, setting her on the ground.

Almost immediately, she went to Marlee and began pointing at Josie, excitedly exclaiming, "Baby! Baby!"

Maxon laughed as he watched her. "She's a natural leader."

I nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak. They were safe. My babies were safe.

Without realizing it, my hands came up to rest on my newest baby bump as I watched the bunker which was almost bursting at the seams with the people I loved the most.

"Just so you're aware," Aspen said with a knowing smile in my direction. "If there's ever a real scenario, there is a safe room only a few steps away from the nursery. I'm sure that if they aren't here, they're in there."

My bottom lip trembled though I managed to offer my friend a grateful smile.

Officer Keeper and Nanny walked into the room slowly, and I immediately felt guilt when I saw Nanny's limp.

"Don't mind me," she said, waving my concern away before I had a chance to ask about it. "Just twisted my ankle tripping over a rug as I tried to get the children out of the room. "Thank heavens for Mr. Leger and Mr. Woodwork!"

Tears brimmed my eyes again as both of the men blushed with the praise. I hugged them both fiercely. If it had been within my power, I may have granted them both sovereignties of small islands I was so grateful.

"When the drill is over," Maxon said as he helped Nanny to a chair. "I think we'll keep the kids with us in our room tonight. So, you just go ahead and take the rest of the evening off." He paused for a moment before he added. "Maybe head to the hospital wing and check your ankle."

Maxon didn't even look at me as he gave away our bed for the night, but he had read my mind. I wasn't likely going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night, and watching my babies sleep was going to be just what the doctor ordered to help me calm myself.

"That's not necessary," Nanny tried to protest.

"Please, Nanny," I said as I came up next to my husband. "It's for my peace of mind. It's nothing about you."

Maxon took my hand in his as Nanny finally nodded. "All right. But if you change your mind and you need me, just send someone to the nursery."

"Mama!"

I turned my head to find Eadlyn gathering up her stuffed animal. She tried to hide a big yawn as she walked over to me, wanting snuggles again. Even having picked her up earlier, my body rebelled at the mere thought of carrying her even a few inches off the ground at the moment.

Maxon, sweet Maxon, quietly herded Eadlyn to the cot where he and I had been sitting when she had first appeared in the safe room. I sank onto the bed, and Eadlyn climbed up into my lap. She straddled my belly and wrapped her arms around my neck, the giant panda pressed into my neck as if it was a second child.

I closed my eyes as I held her. She may be the heir apparent to the Schreave line, but right now, she was just my baby girl. Her breathing evened out, and she sank slowly down until her head rested at my chest and her body exaggerated my belly bump.

Oh, how I treasured these few and far between precious moments with my daughter. Even at three, I could foresee a tempestuous adolescence between us, filled with battles of wills. I would love her even then, but I couldn't even bring myself to admit to Maxon just how much I feared that she would somehow grow to resent me.

Maxon rubbed his hand along her back, and I smiled. These two would have a bond forged in the steel of their work, I was sure. I'm not sure it was anything Eadlyn did which had brought them so close; perhaps, it was simply that she was the only daughter and he was her father. It reminded me of my relationship with my own father, and how close we had become when he died.

Losing him was like losing a piece of me.

"Hey."

I looked up at my husband who was watching my expression.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, putting a hand under my chin so that I couldn't look away from him.

I attempted a brave smile for him as I took comfort from holding my daughter. "It's almost Christmas."

The time of year always settled heavily on me, and Maxon pulled me in close so that he could kiss my temple. I didn't have to say anything else; Maxon knew how I got at Christmas, but where I got somewhat depressed with the thought of all we had lost and all we had endured, Maxon seemed almost to come alive.

"I was thinking about what it's going to be like when she grows up," I whispered as I brushed some of the dark wispy curls from Eadlyn's face as she slept. "I think we're going to argue a lot."

I could see in his face that Maxon was trying to come up with a reassurance for me on that point, but in the end, he offered me an apologetically amused smile and shrugged. "You were always up for a fight more than me."

I sighed. He wasn't wrong, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"You two," I murmured with a ghost of a smile, "I have a feeling you're going to remind me of my relationship with my dad."

Maxon reached for my hand and squeezed it. "There's no greater compliment in the world to me," he breathed. "Than that you think I'm even half the father he was to you."

I blinked back tears as I mouthed the words I wanted to say but couldn't quite say in this audience. _I love you._

He smiled as he mouthed back, _I know_.

"Your Majesty."

Maxon and I turned from each other and looked up at the guard who had crouched below to our eye-level.

"We have done a thorough sweep of the palace. Everyone is present and accounted for in the safe rooms," he said with a quick nod.

My heart lightened almost instantly. It was over?

"Go ahead and start sending everyone back to their rooms," Maxon said as he checked his watch. I caught a glimpse at it over his shoulder and grimaced. It was nearly midnight. "We'll debrief on the drill in the morning."

"Very good, Your Majesty," he said with a bow before he stood and began ushering people out of the room.

Aspen and Carter each picked up one of the sleeping boys, and Maxon turned to me. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about having the kids in our room tonight," he murmured as if he had just realized he'd made that decision somewhat unilaterally.

"Don't apologize," I said with a shake of my head. "That is precisely what I wanted."

He grinned. "That's what I thought, but I'm glad to know I wasn't wrong."

He reached for Eadlyn, and she stirred against him, not losing her grip on the stuffed panda she had somehow managed to sneak into the bunker. He shook his head in amusement at the toy. "How much do you want to bet that Nanny was actually arguing with Eadlyn about this stuffed animal when she tripped?"

I pressed my palm to my mouth to muffle my giggle.

"Heaven help the person who tries to get in her way of what she wants," he said with an exaggerated sigh of exasperation.

"I don't know whether it's a good thing or a bad thing," I admitted though I hoped my love for my daughter shone through my words.

"I think we can trust Eadlyn," he said as he stood, our daughter's arms wrapped around his neck as she slept.

He reached a hand out to me, and I stood, slowly allowing my body time to adjust to the new elevation.

He looked down at our sleeping daughter as we made our way upstairs. "If there's nothing else, I think we can trust her."

Aspen was just settling Ahren on the bed as Maxon lay Eadlyn beside him. As if they could sense their proximity to one another, both twins reached an arm out for the other, pulling the other closer to them.

"Thank you," I whispered to Aspen as he walked out the door.

"My privilege," he breathed with a smile.

"Now, you," Maxon murmured as he guided me over to my side of the bed. As if he himself was my maid, he removed my robe and set it where Mary customarily placed it on the sitting chair nearby. I slipped my feet out of my slippers and pulled them up onto the bed with a yawn.

I caught his sleeve between my thumb and forefinger as he tried almost to tuck me into bed. "Maxon," I whispered.

He looked up at me as if he was waiting for me to tell him something that I needed from him, a cup of tea or a glass of water, but I didn't need anything like that.

"When I told you I was pregnant, you wondered if you'd be a terrible father."

He stiffened and nodded, knowing the conversation of which I spoke.

"I want you to think of this moment," I whispered as I pulled him in for a kiss. "Anytime you think you're a bad father or that you might make some awful mistake, I want you to think of this moment, when you had your family in your bed, safe after a drill."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed. It was leisurely and comfortable, but not without passion or restraint. It was the kind of kiss one could only really know after years of with their partner, when there was no reason to feel anything other than utter safety in their arms.

"You're exactly the kind of father I thought you'd be," I murmured against his lips.

He reached out to me once more with his lips, giving me a quick peck on the lips before he pulled away. In the moonlight shining in through our window, I could see the moisture in his eyes. "Thank you for that, America," he breathed. "A thousand times over, thank you for that."

And for the first time that night, I really smiled.


End file.
